1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring performance of a label switched path (LSP) using a multi-protocol label switching operation and management (MPLS OAM) packet in an MPLS network, and more particularly, to a method for detecting an error generated in a packet while the packet is transmitted from an ingress node to an egress node using an MPLS OAM packet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Parity is generally used to determine whether there is an error in a received signal between two terminals. More specifically, when a signal transmitting terminal calculates a parity value of a transmitting frame and transmits the parity value to a signal receiving terminal, the signal receiving terminal recalculates a parity value of a receiving frame and compares the recalculated parity value with the parity value transmitted from the transmitting terminal to thereby detect an error.
According to optical transmission technology such as synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH)/synchronous optical network (SONET), a receiving terminal detects an error using a method for calculating parity of a frame to be transmitted in units of a byte , i.e., byte interleaved parity (BIP). In addition, in the above equipment, dedicated overhead bytes capable of transferring the calculated BIP value is assigned to a frame.
However, since an MPLS network does not have such a function used for SDH/SONET, it is currently impossible to detect an error of an MPLS packet.
Therefore, when an error is generated in an LSP due to a failure or performance degradation of an MPLS network, it is difficult to determine whether or not an error of an MPLS packet is generated.